


Different times, different norms II

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is 2050. Several social changes have taken place. Children are now considered property and child pornography is legal. Sex with children is socially accepted. This author knows rape and child abuse is wrong and doesn’t wish this work to become true.Continuation of the first part.New and old characters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Ethan

Ethan was 6 years old when his parents sold him to the porn company.  
He had brown hair and eyes. He was of average size and statue for his age.  
In contrast to the kids that were rented for a limited time he had to live in the compound and no parents to protect him.  
It also meant that the company could use him for the most perverted acts imaginable.  
When he wasn’t fucked to be filmed he was rented to clients or used by the company’s personal for their personal pleasure.  
As soon as his parents had been given the money they handed him over.  
One of the company’s employees led him into the compound.  
He was stripped naked and given an introduction by Paula.  
She explained to him that he had to follow the orders of the employees and clients without hesitation or he would be severely punished.  
“ You will also never clear clothes unless specifically ordered so.”  
Ethan was scared and felt very unwell being naked in front of so many people.  
Paula then led him to his room.  
It was only fitted with a bed in the middle and a shelve full of sex toys and a few clothes.  
Having planned nothing for today Paula let him alone.  
Not wanting to be naked anymore Ethan decided to put on some pants.  
Unfortunately for him there were several hidden cameras in the room recording his first rule violation.  
Only a few moments later Paula and Teilor stormed back in:  
“ I told you that you had to stay naked all the time and you chose to ignore that. I’m gonna show you what happens to rule breakers.”  
Teilor tore the pants down and they dragged him out of his room to the toilet.  
Paula originally planned to fuck him with a strap on but knew better than that.  
His virginity was too valuable than to be taken as a punishment.  
In the toilet the forced him onto his knees in front of a pissoir.  
His back towards the wall they bound his arms to the pissoirs next to him, his body and head now centered in front of a pissoir. They then forced a funnel into his mouth and fixed it with tape.  
Ethan didn’t like it even though he didn’t know what was happening.  
The company having hundreds of employees it didn’t took long for the first guy to arrive.  
Working at this company no employee had a problem with child abuse.  
Realizing the situation he smiled and pissed into the funnel.  
Ethan was both disgusted and ashamed. He had no choice but to swallow it and started crying. He just wanted to go home. He couldn’t understand why they gave him away.  
It didn’t took long for more employees to come to use Ethan as their personal pissoir.  
Soon Ethan had swallowed so much Urine that he himself had to pee.  
He was ashamed of himself. He was now sitting in his own urine while more and more men came to use him.  
He had to piss several more times.  
After 6 hours he was finally freed by Paula.  
He was covered in piss and felt horrible. P  
Paula led him to his room and reminded him not to break anymore rules


	2. Ethan II

A few days had passed since Ethan had been sold to the company.  
After his first punishment he hadn’t participated in any more sexual encounters.  
Unbeknownst to him hidden cameras had taken countless photos of him being naked and sold them on the internet.  
A client had seen those pictures and made a very specific video request.  
He was into young boys and wanted to see Ethan suffer.  
The client requested Ethans virginity to be taken by a massive dick without any lube.  
Paying very well the company had no problems following the clients wish.  
None of them cared whether Ethan suffered or in how much pain he was.  
It was strictly business for them.  
Paula woke Ethan up and led him to the set.  
They had hired the guy with the biggest dick they could find.  
It was over two inches broad and at least 11 inches wide.  
Without any formalities Paula handed Ethan to the man and got behind the cameras.  
Ethan didn’t know what to come and was very nervous being naked in front of so many people at the same time.  
The guy picked him up and slowly lowered him onto his dick.  
At first it was a weird and slightly unpleasant feeling having a cock at his asshole.  
That quickly changed when he was lowered more and more and the dick entered his ass.  
It hurt like hell and he thought he was being split in two. But only the tipp was in his ass yet.  
But as soon as the the top was in Ethans ass the man simply led go and Ethan slid down the cock all the way. The pain was unbearable. He was being ripped apart alive. He only stopped when the dick was completely inside of him. The dick was bulging out in his stomach. 

When he finally came to a stop the man started fucking him at a fast pace.   
Ethan nearly passed out.   
It felt like he was dying.   
He crying and screaming was heart breaking.   
After an eternity the man finally came in him.  
The guy let him down and Ethan nearly collapsed.   
His ass was gaping and felt like hell.   
Ethan was sure it would never close again.   
He was crying and begged them to let him go home.  
The company was happy. They had everything on video and could sell it to the client.   
They didn’t care about Ethans pain.


	3. Sydney

After her first visit to the company she had sworn to never return.   
She and Johnny had earned enough money for the family to stay away from the industry.   
A year later however she was forced to return to support her family once again.   
Her parents had decided it was only fair that she should go since Johnny had been there before so many times.   
As soon as she entered the compound she was forced to strip down completely.   
She was led to a group of boys around a dozen strong, all between 14 and 16 years old.   
They all had taken viagra and stopped masturbating for a month.   
They were all eager to fuck her.   
Sydney was grabbed and thrown to the ground.   
Immediately a boy stuffed his duck in her mouth while another one started to fuck her pussy.   
A third one was starting to fuck her ass.   
They soon switched holes and every boy fucked every hole of her at least once.   
She hated herself for it but she actually liked it.   
She enjoyed the feeling of being fucked and also the attention the older boys gave her.   
When the boys were done they picked her up and carried her to a single baseball bat   
that was standing up out of the ground.   
They slowly started dropping her onto the bat, filling her pussy more than any cock before.   
When she stopped sliding down a good portion of the bat was inside her.   
She felt pain and pleasure at the same time.   
Standing naked in front of the older boys made her feel special.   
Finally the boys wrote their numbers on her tits for future dates.


	4. Ethan III

The day was nearly over and the employees of the company had nothing to do anymore so some of them decided to have some fun with Ethan.  
They grabbed a few bottles of water and went to his room.  
Ethan was sitting on his bed, naked, his ass still sore from the last video shoot.  
When they came in he was already fearing the worst.  
But they just wanted him to drink the water in those bottles.  
He drank a 1,5 liter in the first hour and another liter in the second hour.  
After that Paula took a rope and tightly wrapped it around his small dick.  
It hurt a bit but was better than anything else he had experienced so far.  
“Why are you doing this?” he asked her.  
“ Just wait and you’ll find out” she answered.

After a short while he needed to pee.  
When he told the employees they started laughing and forbid him to pee.  
“ That’s what the rope is there for” Paula told him.  
The longer he waited the more he needed to pee.  
Soon he couldn’t think of anything else.  
The employees were amused by his suffering and discussed what to do next.

They finally came to a conclusion.  
They took Ethan and brought him to his bed.  
Here they tied his limbs to the bedposts and finally removed the rope from his dicks.  
At that point Ethan had lost all control over his bladder and wetted his bed.  
He was humiliated and ashamed while all the adults were laughing.  
Instead of cutting him loose they decided to let him lay in the bed for the rest of the evening and night.  
They wished him a good night and then left the room.  
He was uncontrollably crying and couldn’t fall asleep because of the wet bed.


End file.
